Lucky Star
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: "I still don't know what to do..." Lucy said. 'Do what? Lose some weight? You ARE heavy but what does it have to do with me' Natsu thought. "Because I love you too!" He said. 'You are such a lucky star' She thought. "Good night, Lucy, my daughter..." A voice said in the wind.


**Sorry I'm not updating some of my stories, yet! I'm busy, but I have sembreak! Plus, I owe someone a book, which I *cough* don't *cough* read. I wanted to write a new story to freshen myself and make me open to new ideas! Anyway, here is my new story **_**Lucky Star.**_

**~~~~~ The Story ~~~~~**

A blonde haired girl was lying on the grass in the forest, overlooking the big night sky. She has brown eyes and blond hair that is tied up in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. She wears a blue skirt and orange shirt and has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather, high heeled boots. It was a quiet night. You can hear the crickets, the owls, and the cold night breeze.

The girl gazed up in the sky where you could find some stars from a million. But there was one specific star she was talking to. Yep, she was _talking _to a star. But keep this in mind, she's not crazy, or in mental disorder. The star was the biggest and brightest among them all.

"Good evening, mom." She said as she smiled at the star. But her eyes is also has the look of trouble. She believed she was the only one up, so she decided to voice out what she wants to say instead of writing it down. But unknown to her, her teammate woke up just as she began.

He is a lean, well-built young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf. His attire slightly changes. He wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed to show his red Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Natsu lower clothing mainly consists of a black waistcoat, white knee-length trousers, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that he always wear and now wears his wristband on his right wrist.

He exited the tent they built up a while back and yawned. He was about to speak, when he heard Lucy. He hid behind a tree, so he could listen.

"We went on a mission today. We were to capture one thief that robs in Hargeon. You know, the place where I met Natsu. Natsu…" she said. "He got hurt during the fight. He was a made too. But, Natsu defeated him. But he's all wrapped up…"

Natsu got annoyed. _I'm not _that _wrapped up!_ He complained in his head but continued to listen.

Lucy sighed. "I still don't know what to do."

_Do what? Lose some weight? You _are_ heavy! But what does it have to do with me? _Natsu thought.

"I-I try hard, but I just can't…" she said in a glum tone.

_It's just losing some weight! How hard could that be? You could still do it! You shouldn't lose to fatness! It's horrible to be defeated by fatness! _Natsu nagged in his head, sticking to the idea he thought of earlier.

"I want to tell Natsu what I feel… But every time I try, I just… give up…" Lucy said looking depressed at the star, as if it could help her.

_What? You want me to help you lose weight? You could tell me easily! Five hours of exercise a day! You'll lose weight in no time! _Natsu said to himself as he grinned at his brilliant plan on how to make less fat.

"I want to tell Natsu, that I… l-love him…" she said with a slight flush face.

_W-What? So it isn't about l-losing w-weight? What a b-brilliant plan w-wasted! _Natsu said but had crimson face. _B-But… who cares! She loves me! She loves me!_

"I wonder how I'll tell him…" Lucy wondered out loud.

"You don't have to. Because I already know…" Natsu blurt out.

Lucy turned the shade of red. "N-Natsu, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!" she said as she stood up and laughed nervously.

Natsu smirked and chuckled a bit. You don't have to be shy, Lucy!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, obviously confuse.

Natsu moved toward her until their faces were just centimeters apart."Because, I love you too." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

Lucy was hocked, but replied back.

_You are such a lucky star. _She thought. Unknown to them, someone was watching them. Up above…

"_Good night, Lucy, my daughter…" _the voice said from the bright star.

**THE END! XD Hope you liked it!**

**So, what do you think about the story? I would appreciate if you reviewed! Just click on the review button! :) Thank you for reading~**


End file.
